Don't be afraid
by Eraman
Summary: Gus the theater cat is dead, but what happend really?


**This is a story I had to write to get a song out of my head.**

This means that things happens in the now  
><em>This means things happened in the pas<br>**This means singing**_

* * *

><p>Gus the theater cat was dead, died of old age and sickness. His family had been there for him for the last few days. But on the last day he sent them all away, leaving him with his whiskey bottle. Jellylorum was devastated at this. But her daughter Etcetera and her son Pouncival led her away to take care of her. Asparagus Jr. the oldest of the three children told them he would watch from his den, which was across from his father's and tell them if something happened. It had… but he didn't know how to tell them. They would think both he and his father were crazy.<p>

* * *

><p>Gus' funeral was a nice one, all the cats of the Jellicles and the cats that worked at the theater had been there. Munkustrap had seen Macavity too but the ginger tom hadn't approached but he also paid his respect to the diseased tom. Etcetera was hugging her oldest brother while she cried and Pouncival was comforting their mother.<p>

* * *

><p>A few weeks later the Jellicles were having a small feast in the junkyard to celebrate the birth of Plato and Victoria's kitten. The moon stood high on the sky and Asparagus smiled up at it. Then someone poked his side and he looked down from his crate he was lying on and saw Etcy and Pounce.<p>

"You never told us", Etcy said. "What happened the night dad died?" Everyone heard her voice and looked at the brown tom. Asp sighed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you", he told his sister.

"Try me", Etcy said.

"Okay", Asp said and sat up on the crate and looked around at everyone. He shook his head and started to sing:

**_I saw a light from my neighbor's house  
><em>****_So I went over there  
><em>****_'Cause I planned to get a glass or two  
><em>****_He said: "I saw a strange light oh how good that you came.  
><em>****_Here was still and quiet but I just saw something.  
><em>****_I am almost sober but I heard angels' sing  
><em>****_Then I saw something beautiful walk by."_**

_"Father are you okay I saw the light come on", Asparagus asked as he entered the den and saw a two glasses of whiskey on the table._

_"Oh son", Gus said weakly and reached out a paw to him. "I saw this strange light in the dark and lit a candle… I took a glass of whiskey to calm my nerves and then I saw her."_

_"Saw who father", Asp said and put the blanket around Gus' shoulders._

_"That queen, white… no gold and beautiful she looked like your mother and she sang like angels."_

_"Are you sure you just didn't drunk-dream of the night the two of you met?" Asp sat down and took the offered whiskey glass._

_"No no no", Gus said. __"I am almost sober but then I heard the angels sing and saw something walk by... maybe she's an angel that came to an old tom."_

_**"First I got scared when I saw what she wore  
><strong>__**Maybe it was an angel you shall know she looked fine  
><strong>__**Was it a message to me who never believed in EC  
><strong>__**Maybe there came an angel to an old man"**_

_"Dad you obviously dreamt it", Asp said getting up and helping his father back to bed. "Now rest a little."_

_"I don't need to rest! You will see she'll come back."_

_Asp rolled his eyes._

**_"What should I think is the end of life  
><em>**_**With need and poorness  
><strong>_**_Will I ever have peace when I feel empty  
><em>****_I'm ready to be thrown out that's how it always was  
><em>****_I have lost my faith will someone open their door?  
><em>****_I am almost sober but I heard angels' sing  
><em>****_Then I saw something beautiful say come with me."  
><em>****_  
>First I got scared when I saw what she wore<br>_****_Maybe it was an angel you shall know she looked fine  
><em>****_Was it a message to me who never believed in EC  
><em>****_Maybe there came an angel to an old man_**

_"Dad please", Asp said gently. "You are already weak don't make it worse. Please."_

_"Don't 'please' me young man", Gus said stubbornly. "What should I think is death if not this beautiful creature? Do you want me to think of it as a horrifying thing?"_

_"No father", Asp said with a sigh. _

_"I'm ready to be thrown out into the afterlife son. I have been thrown around all my life. It's time for some rest. Who knows maybe this was EC herself. I lost my faith a long time ago… will she still open her doors?"_

_"I don't know father."_

_"You don't know much then… oh."_

Asp looked up at the crowd with tears stinging in his eyes he rubbed them and sang gently:

**_Then his face lit up and his eyes got so bright  
><em>****_"She's coming", the old man said and smiled  
><em>****_And then he wasn't left with the Jellicles  
><em>****_I saw a light when he died_**

_"Father?" Asp asked taking the old tom's paw in his._

_"She's coming", Gus said and smiled. "Oh she's finally coming."_

_"Father what-" Asp began but then he gasped in fright and backed into one of the walls. A bright being had entered the den and walked up to the old cat and taking him into her embrace. She looked up at Asp and smiled and then the light and the candle died away and Asp was left alone in the den. His father was gone… Asp fell to his knees._

**_First I got scared when I saw what she wore  
><em>****_Maybe it was an angel you shall know she looked fine  
><em>****_Was it a message to me who never believed in EC  
><em>****_Maybe there came an angel to an old man_**

Asp took his sister's paws in his and hugged her to him as she'd begun to cry, he stroke her head and sang:

**_Don't be afraid when she sits by your bed  
><em>****_Maybe she is an angel you should see that she looks fine  
><em>****_She comes with a message even though you never believed in EC  
><em>****_And she holds you gently in her open embrace_**

* * *

><p><strong>Song is by Nordman and named: Var inte rädd (that means don't be afraid) Check it out!<strong>


End file.
